Misunderstood
by DarkMajishian69
Summary: Hermione Granger is misunderstood, and not what everyone makes her out to be. What will happen when her physco x boyfriend trys to get back what he lost.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

The train ride home was boring and uneventful besides the usually comment from Malfoy which ended by Ron smashing his head into the wall and Malfoy running away with his normal 'wait till I tell my farther about this' meaningless comment. Harry and Ron were talking about Dumbledore's Army and Ginny was talking to Padma and Patil about all the cute Slytherin boys in there years and I was just staring out the window.

When the train finally stopped at Platform 9 and ¾ I was so relieved; I would be able to finally see the boys, my parents and Daniel my baby. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I stepped off the train to immediately spot the anxious Weasley clan all with flaming red hair. We hurried over to them and gave them all hugs. Fred first then George Mr Weasley and of course Mrs Weasley who was fussing over Ron's hair growing to long for her liking.

"Mum can we go say hello to Mione's parents before we take off." Ginny asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes yes of course, their taking you home too aren't they Harry?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley" Harry replied but new all to well that my parents were out on one of there vacations and it would be the boys that would be picking her and Harry up.

We all then went searching for my friends, when we finally found them they were standing casually around in a group much to close to the place were all the pureblood pricks were collected from. I ran towards them and flung my arms around there necks. Harry and all the others chuckled at this. When I finally pulled back I had a smile on my face. *Cough* Oh I almost forgot. I turned to Ginny who had been the one to cough.

"Sorry Gin, Ginny these are the boys, Ryan, Ryder, Matt, Dean and Chris. Chris is a wizard"

"Hey I'm Ginny, this is Harry and my brother Ron" The guys looked at each other and grinned when they heard Ron's name, I felt my self blush deeply and look away. I heard footsteps behind us so I turned around to find Malfoy and his little crew of followers.

I heard Harry and Ron scowl and I saw Ginny's fist clench up into a fist hard enough to make her knuckles white.

"Oh look it's ferret face, Nott Hot, Parkinson the Pansy and the other members of the Pureblood pricks."

Malfoy smirked while the others glared.

"Look it's the mudblood, Scar face and the blood traitors. You're a little far from your territory meaning Azkaban not to mention your little mug-" Malfoy had to look up a bit to see the 5 boys that were a whole head taller than Malfoy. I saw a flicker of fear in Malfoy's eyes.

Now it was my turn to smirk, I folded my arms. "Yes Malfoy little what?"

Before Malfoy could speak again Chris spoke, Chris was over 6ft had dark skin with brown/ green eyes, he was also a Zabini his family disowned him when he said that he also wanted to have muggle and half blood friends, he has been living with me ever since he was 7. Malfoy must not have recognised him from when they were little because he paid not attention to him.

"Blaise; cousin looks like you have changed from the last time we had met. When was that. Oh I remember when we were 7." Blaise was looking down at his feet whilst every one was in shock.

"How dare you! You filthy worthless muggle" Malfoy exclaimed. Ryder who had already been fuming stepped forward but before he could do anything the others rushed forward and restrained him. Ryder had brown hair that hung around his face and had beautiful blue eyes.

"Herms sorry to leave you and Harry alone with Death Eaters but we have to get going" Ginny and Ron went back towards their parents.

Malfoy exclaimed "Don't you dare accuse us for being one of them, you filthy blood traitor"

"Ry calm down think about Daniel" I whispered in his ear. I saw him relax a bit, then I remembered Malfoy.

"Come on guys lets go there is no need to associate with people like them" I spat the last part. Chris walked up to Blaise with a smirk.

"I'll be seeing you around cousin and say hi to your sister for me will you" Blaise's face had a pained expression; not many people new that Blaise had a sister and Blaise loved her, but they kept her in hiding only coming out to play with Blaise and/ or the other pureblooded pricks Chris included. Though when Chris was disowned and sent to a muggle orphanage they locked her away for good scared that Chris would say anything about Blaise's seriously ill sister.

We all turned towards the wall to get back to muggle London and I swore I heard some saying 'We miss you Chris' I quickly dismissed it thinking it was in my head.

**So this is the end of the first chapter. Tell me how you like it Loved it Hated it? Please review.**

**DarkMajishian.x**


	2. Authors Note

**HEY :)**

This is just a quick authors note sorta thing.. I know that I haven't updated in like a year but I really would like to continue some of my stories BUT, I have 7 stories on hold and am going to start with two. So it would massively help me out if you could review or PM me saying which two I should continue first then followed by the others

The reason I'm doing this is because when I logged into my account and looked at the traffic stats it showed people still reading my horrible creations LMAO and I hate it when stories finish like that ;)

So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW OR PM ME!

Yours truly

-DarkMajishian.x


End file.
